The adventures of Rubels: Halloween special
by capainflowers
Summary: This ones for all you staying home this Halloween


The adventures of Rubles: The halloween episode.

"Butt yaing i want to go trook or treating!" ruebles cried as they browsed the costume section of the Wallmart (that didnt really didnt sell walls). Yaing was stoobern though and reminded rubels that they where going to a sick ass party that all the cool kids at bacon woule be gooing to. "So wat about this one? It be a sexy cat! Ba lake will loove it!" Downs the isle i vewy grumpy cat voice yalled "No!". Rubels herself had been eyein up a spoopy scary skeleton costume that she could wear with her hoode.

Yaing yelled "Wear this!" and rubels was hit with a large tuffle of clothing. She pulled it off her fase and looked at it. "U fukin kidin me m8?" it was a lil red riding hood costume. "You wearin it! No choice bitchface!" rubels sighed a sigh of defeated sighs and let herself be dragged along by her sister who was snickering at thar own costume.

looter that day the team ruwubles was sooting in the doormin room prepairing for the parta that woold be, as the kids say, hella fucking rad. All ecxepte ruby whom was halding one of those plastic pumpkin thangs that kids always fuking use to collect candy and shit. For real though it seems like everyone had one at one point? where did they even come from? It seems like kids alwasy use those untill they decide they are 2cool4 them then switches to using a pillow case so they can 'carry more candy'. it was bullshit. You would always get the same as everyone else and you just look like an asshole. But yeah rubels was holding one of those lookin all sad and shit because yaing wouldnt let her go trick or trooting.

"Yaing pls let me go out 2night instead!"

"Nah rubes. thats some bitch shit that you are 2 old for, but at the same time to young 2 go by urself." yaing replode

By now the team had put on thier coostumes.

rubels was rad riding hood.

wiesse was a Roman centurian.

Ba lake was dressed as kakashi from naruto.

And Yaing woos Beatrix Kiddo from KillBill.

All together they looked fucking rad. As they set out on there journy across camposs to where the poorty was being threwn rubels was texing jaun because she was jealus that pyrararararaha had let him go trick or traitoring. She made sure to inform yaing of this because thats totally not fair that he gets to go! "Ya kno yaing, Pyra is letting jaun go trick or treating!" she tryd to mention is as casually as poosible but yaing just didnt give no shits. "Too bad buttahcups! We're goin partying!"

Wiesse and Ba lake really didn't care what they did so long as they weren't required to be a major character in this story.

When they arrived at the party each person went off to do the thing that fit best with there respictive character traits. Ba lake went and hid in some dark corner while all the weebs tried pittyfully to hit on her. Yaing became the immediat center of attention doing fucking whatever people do at partys. Wiessey went sampled the refreshments at this "Get together of hooligans" as she put it.

Rubels slipped out back when no one was looking she slipped out the back onto the balaconoy and rested against the wall fence thing. "Ruff night?" a famlier voice came from behind her. it was none other then Prof ozipina. "You come to partys prof?" Rubels assed. "Of course i do im not some fucking loser. Ya know ya boy ozzy been turnin up since the school got started home boy!11!" He was very proud of this and struck a pose to let her know he was just that fuckin rad. Rubels thinked for a minute before respinding "yeah i guess it been rough. I waanted to go tricks and treastorings but im stuck here!"

Ozy gave that 'bruh how dumb is you?' look. "But rubels if you wanna go then just go! You are a magical girl after all!" Rubels woos suprised by this. "Oh yeah that right!" She sis that sailor moon thing and transformed into a cool magical girl outfit then flew off.

She spent the reast of thr nght on the town trick or treating and getting hella big stacks of candy. She ended up eating to much and threw up on yaings bed when she got back to her dorm room. It was funny untill yaign got back and set all rubels candy on fire.

**end**


End file.
